The overall aim of this research is to develop more effective treatments for stroke patients and their caregivers. In the current study, we plan to investigate the efficacy of a family based, telephone administered, intervention (Family Intervention: Telephone Tracking-FITT) for acute stroke patients and their caregivers. More specifically, we will test the efficacy of the FITT intervention by recruiting 290 patients in the hospital following an acute stroke. All patients and caregivers will receive standard medical care. In addition to usual care, these patients and their caregivers will be randomly assigned to one of two treatment conditions: 1) FITT or 2) No Intervention. Treatments will begin when the patient returns home and will continue for a six month period. Assessments will occur at baseline, and 1, 3, 6, 12, and 18 months after the patient's stroke.